Regular Show vs Adventure Time, Deadliest warrior season finale
by ATK FOREVER
Summary: Its the boy and dog from adventure time vs the bird and raccoon from regular show. Which cartoon will reign supreme, and who are the deadliest warriors. Season 1 finale.


**THIS IS THE SEASON FINALE. Im taking all and any requests for season 2.**

* * *

><p>All rights go to DEATH BATTLE, Deadliest warrior, and cartoon network.<p>

Most of the data comes straight from the Regular show and Adventure time Wiki.

Cartoons. The lifeblood of a child's imagination. From Bugs Bunny to Woody the Woodpecker, they have become popular over the years of T.V. But today we take two of the weirdest and funniest Cartoons from today and make them fight.

Adventure Time's Finn and Jake

Verses Regular Shows Mordecai and Rigby.

This seems weird to put these two shows against each other, but they have a rivalry that is growing and it will end here.

To be fair we are only given our combatants the weapons and skills attributed to them. Summons can be used only if the combatants take place in it in anyway instead of having the summon do all the work.

Im ATK and im proud to say this is the season finale, so lets get this started.

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**Finn and Jake. **

In the mysterious land of Ooo, there lived a young boy named Finn. Abandoned as a baby and raised by dogs, he knew he was destined for greatness since the moment he could hold a sword. Which was very early in his life. Finn is now 15 years old and has gone through swords more times than i can count. Besides the swords, Finn is extremely athletic and tough.

This kid can fall from a cliff and still stand up. Finn is a fighter, he doesn't give up easy and has single handily taken down foes 100 times his size. But usually he has his best friend, Jake the dog at his side. Jake is an old dog, in dog years. He is loyal and brave, most of the time. Ya all it takes is a good vampire movie and you'll find Jake hiding his yellow ass in the bathtub.

When Jake was a puppy he was rolling in mud when his powers became known. Jake can morph his body into different shapes and make himself large or small. He's been known to turn into, a giant dog, a dog the size of a finger nail, a taxi, a parachute, a person?, and even furniture. Like wise he does have limits to it, but we'll get to that later.

**FINN**

**AGE 15**

**HEIGHT, 5ft 2**

**WEIGHT, 112 **

Finn's also got alot of blonde hair, so much that its surprising his hat can hold it all.

Because of Finn's already growing arsenal of weapons, were gonna go with his most notable.

Finns gone through many swords, but his most powerful is his grass sword. After getting his demon sword broken and being trained by a robot in the ways of '' sword stuff'', his new grass sword can cut through many things, it also ups his abilities, making him faster and stronger. Finn discovers that the sword is cursed when it begins following him around and tries to bind to his body. When he accepts the sword's curse, he gains greater control over its abilities.

He also carries a root sword. The sword gets its name from its root like handle, that seems to be comprised of 2 main "roots" spiraled around one another. He keeps it in a makeshift pocket on the side of his backpack.

Speaking of which, his backpack holds most of his arsenal, and sometimes Jake. His backpack usually holds,

**BACKPACK**

**Binoculars**

**Food**

**Water**

**Dagger**

**Scissors **

**ETC.**

Finn also has a cosmic gauntlet, a metal glove that is said to have magical properties. He also carries a crossbow that he seems to have some bad luck with. He sometimes sets the arrows on fire. He also sometimes wears a fluffy pink sweater given to him by princess bubblegum. The sweater not only keeps him warm but it can protect him from evil magic. He sometimes carries two throwing knifes, in which both Finn and Jake are masters at.

Finn is a sword master, been fighting all his life, were not surprised. Finn is a brave and righteous boy. His aspirations to become a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff in the Land of Ooo, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. Finn has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others.

Finn's care for his friends makes him very protective of them as demonstrated when Tree Trunks almost gets killed, he can also be very stubborn. This is likely a reason why Finn is often determined to work without taking the easy way out. Finn is proficient in several forms of combat, including hand-to-hand, magic, and swordsmanship. When using hand-to-hand combat, he is an aggressive fighter, combining some forms of martial arts or his amazing swordsmanship skills. Finn prefers overpowering his opponents, but he is also quick enough to understand an opponent's weakness or using his environment to win a fight. He also received training from the old gumball robot Rattleballs, which dramatically improved his sword skills and his reflexes to greater levels.

But despite his great aptitude to help and fight, he does have some flaws.

**WEAKNESSES**

**KNOWN FOR OUTBURSTS OF RAGE**

**STUBBORN**** AT TIMES**

**UNDERESTIMATES**** CERTAIN TYPES OF ENEMIES **

**HAS VERY LOW PATIENCE**

**DEVOTION TO SAVE OTHERS COULD LEAD TO DEATH**

Now lets look at Jake.

**JAKE**

**HEIGHT, CHANGES**

**WEIGHT, CHANGES **

Besides for his usual stretching powers, Jake wields a long handled sword, he rarely uses it but he still carries it. His powers can make him the size of a building or as small as a bug. Not only can he stretch and contort himself into highly specific forms, but he can also rearrange his internal organs, and teeth. He was once able to shrink and move his internal organs and blood into his left thumb.

He has also used his arm as a bow able to accurately shoot arrows at a short distance. Although he lacks the fighting skills Finn possesses, he makes up for it in power and toughness. He can turn his limbs into weapons and even "create" an entirely new person, as long at it is connected to him. He is also shown to be able to move objects through his body freely when he lets Princess Bubblegum jump into his mouth and then pushes her up through his back.

It is revealed that while Jake can stretch his body to incredible lengths, his body could be pulled so long that it becomes dangerously thin. Once his mass is distributed along a certain length of his body, it becomes difficult for him to support himself; at one point, Jake was forced to walk along the ground. If he were to stretch beyond his absolute limit, it is presumed that he would completely thin out and die.

Jake has an acute sense of smell, as he can apparently smell the precise location of an object miles, and he also has a supernaturally powerful imagination, in fact it anything he imagines becomes reality; however, only he can see his own creations.

However, we will not be using this in the battle for a few reasons. 1, it has only been seen once and not heard from since. 2 its not well known or used at all.

He can also fart, apparently the stench is so bad it knocks out enemies. Jake's subconsciousness can also talk to him, he usually blames his problems on his subconsciousness.

Jake also seems to have no problem with death and gladly waits for his time to come.

But despite his powers Jake isn't all he's cracked up to be.

**WEAKNESSES**

**POWERS HAVE LIMITS**

**CREATIVE BUT CLUMSY **

**LAZY AND GIVES UP EASY AT TIMES**

**VERY LOW STAMINA **

Remember the summons we talked about, well were giving them there most iconic, THE **Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant. **This mammoth of a monster has two elephant heads, one on each end. Both ends have laser shooting trunks and double barreled shotgun laser tusks. Oh and it can fly. This Elephant only responds to Finn and will do what he says, no matter the cost.

But will FINN AND JAKE'S strengths overpower the blue jay and raccoon from Regular show, lets see.

**Mordecai and Rigby**

In an unnamed town, in an unnamed park, live the adventurous, partying and anything but Regular best friends, Mordecai the Blue jay and Rigby the Raccoon.

Not the smartest workers of the park, but certainly the most famous. They have had many adventures and have been in deadly situations and come out without a scratch. Best friends since they were kids, they are inseparable, unless killed. They are masters at video games, death kwon do, slacking off and drinking sodas.

**Mordecai**

**AGE, 25**

**HEIGHT, 6ft2**

**WEIGHT, 132lbs **

The main poster boy of the show, Mordecai is a fun and hardworking employee. And unlike Rigby, cares more about his job, most of the time.

Despite having very little known knowledge of fighting, he is exceptionally skilled in hand to hand combat. And his strength is also surprising for his size. This is proven by all the times he's knocked locked doors out of there hinges.

And he once tackled DEATH BEAR into and through a solid wood wall. DEATH BEAR was a large grizzly bear that had killed its owner and years later attacked him and his friends. He is also exceptionally brave and smart. He is willing to sacrifice all odds to win.

Both he and Rigby are masters at the ancient fighting style known as DEATH KWON DO. This fighting style was brought to them by complete accident just because Rigby wanted to beat Mordecai at punchies.

Death kwon do is based of, taekwondo, Hapkido,and numerous Chinese fighting styles. If these moves are hit perfectly they can kill, but if blocked correctly it can prevent this. Powerful opponents will be hurt but not killed.

These super powerful moves include, the death punch, which can kill a normal man in one hit. The death block can well block powerful attacks like the death punch. Theres the death jump which can launch the user up to 400ft or more in the air. The death dump can rattle the ground like and earthquake, the death double flip kick and reflect or hit the opponent hard. There are more moves but we'll get to that later.

And thanks to his training he can also take pain better than most. Being a skilled dodge ball player makes him quick footed.

When he needs to get around quickly he and Rigby use a standard golf cart. These machines don't usually go very fast but theirs has been upgraded to go at a top speed of 94mph. They can maneuver the car to do stunts like, flips, donuts, slides and jumps. They also have these cool bikes that they customized themselves.

Both him and Rigby are skilled rappers, i don't know how that will help him in this fight though.

He is also skilled in manipulation and trickery, seeing as he has fooled his boss and numerous villains. Plus he's also a very good speaker, able to work his way into most situations. But despite this he has the same weaknesses as an ordinary man.

**WEAKNESSES **

**NOT MUCH OF A PLANNER**

**RUSHES INTO THINGS**

**DEVOTION**** TO HELP COULD BE HIS END**

**RIGBY **

**AGE, 23yrs**

**HEIGHT, 3ft2**

**WEIGHT, 72lbs**

Rigby is the slacking, lazy and overconfident raccoon of the park. And definitely not the brightest thing to ever come out of the wild, seriously was he dropped on his head as kid, like 10 times.

Like Mordecai he is skilled in the art of DEATH KWON DOE. Rigby appears to be very fast and acrobatic, able to catch up to a truck on his four legs. He is much faster than Mordecai and can get to places much faster than he can. However, Rigby isn't very strong and always losses in punchies. he is also surprising brave.

He also has sharp teeth and claws which he uses in his fights. He is also a master at Hamboning, a defense style in which the user repeatedly slaps the opponent or mugger as it it usually used for, the slaps are random and don't do much but can cause distractions.

He also has the PlayCo Armboy, a mechanical arm that makes the wearer stronger by 20 times.

He is also a skilled liar and thief.

Rigby has no known weapons but has been seen to use just about anything. But like Mordecai his skills aren't very sharp.

**WEAKNESSES**

**LOW ****INTELLIGENCE**

**CLAUSTROPHOBIC**

**WEAK STRENGTH**

**SCARED EASILY **

For Mordecai and Rigby, their arsenal will be more random.

There first weapon is THE POWER. This magical keyboard can conjurer up things and make them or anything else appear. All they have to do is play and rap and then there wish come's true. Although it is seen broken in half, it returns in the episode '' A BUNCH OF FULL GROWN GEESE.''

Both Mordecai and Rigby themselves use baseball bats as weapons.

And for their summons we are giving them, the maddest, baddest, most powerful weapon we can give them. Their 4 good friends, the bunch of baby ducks. They may look cute and fluffy, but on the inside, they're a bunch of bad little bitches. They can shoot lasers out their mouths and plus, they can talk smack, thanks to Rigby.

When their anger grows the strongest, they can merge together to form a giant 350ft man with a ducks head. They can jump very high and box and wrestle with large targets. They can shoot giant lasers out they're/his eyes.

They also have a flaming karate explosion chop call the ''STEP OFF.''

And when it gets tough, they combine with the power, basketball shoes, the power sword, the playco armboy, the eggcelent challenge hat and the weird video game glove to form the, as we call it '' THE QUACKERZORD.''

The QUACKERZORD can shoot even more powerful lasers, a sonic shield to block powerful attacks. The shoes can make them jump higher, and they have wings that make them fly. A rocket fist that hits the opponent and then comes back and the power shoots heat seeking notes. The cut up jean shorts give the ducks the power of DEATH KWON DO.

And then theirs the super STEP OFF, or the POWERSWORD, a large golden sword that can destroy almost anything in one slice.

But will their arsenal defeat the boy and dog from ooo.

**FINN**

Strength, 81/100

Speed, 84/100

Brains, 72/100

Attack, 79/100

Defense, 69/100

Courage, 96/100

Control, 88/100

**JAKE**

Strength, varies

Speed, varies

Brains, 76/100

Attack, varies

Defense, varies

Courage, 68/100

Control, 75/100

**WAR ELEPHANT**

Strength, 83/100

Speed, 79/100

Brains, 94/100

Attack, 88/100

Defense, 84/100

Courage, 98/100

Control, 91/100

**MORDECAI**

Strength, 84/100

Speed, 78/100

Brains, 86/100

Attack, 74/100

Defense, 79/100

Courage, 89/100

Control, 73/100

**RIGBY**

Strength, 55/100

Speed, 92/100

Brains, 45/100/lowest so far

Attack, 67/100

Defense, 52/100/lowest so far

Courage, 68/100

Control, 70/100

**BABY DUCKS**

Strength, 86/100, MEGA FORM, 92/100

Speed, 79/100, MEGA FORM, 89/100

Brains, 81/100, MEGA FORM, 81/100

Attack, 90/100, MEGA FORM, 94/100

Defense, 82/100, MEGA FORM, 88/100

Courage, 96/100, MEGA FORM, 98/100

Control, 83/100, MEGA FORM, 87/100

**Now that everything is accounted for, its time to see who are, THE DEADLIEST WARRIORS. OHHHHHHHHH. **

The first setting is at Finn and Jakes house. Zooming in you can see Finn doing flips and kicks at imaginary enemies while Jake is sitting down eating a sandwich.

'' Yah yah, highya.'' Finn yells as he does a kick flip. Jake still siting calmly.

'' Dude, try doing a flip and slamming the grass sword into the ground.'' Jake suggested.

'' Yah, ok i'll try that.'' says Finn as he lands on the ground. Finn crouches down before jumping in the air. Jake looks at awe as finn flips in the air. Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue portal opens up under Finn, who is oblivious to the blue mass under him, until its to late. He falls into the portal, with no trace.

'' FINN.'' Jake yells as he looks into the portal. '' Hold my Sandwich bemo.'' Jake gives his sandwich before jumping into the portal after Finn.

Meanwhile in the park. Mordecai and Rigby are sitting on the steps, looking bored. Rigby held THE POWER in his lap. Rigby looked around before speaking.

'' I don't think it worked.'' he said to Mordecai.

'' What did you ask for again?''

'' Something to do.'' Mordecai looked at him with a raised eyebrow. '' Want to go to the coffee shop?''

'' Sure.'' As they started walking, the blue portal from before opened up in front of them.

'' WHOA.'' they both said as it opened. Rigby put his ear to the portal. '' Do you hear something.'' Before Mordecai could answer they were hit by Finn and Jake's bodies, which flew farther before landing. Jake put his head up and saw Mordecai and Rigby. But he also looked around them.

'' Dude where are we.'' Finn sat up before answering.

'' I don't know.'' He looked at Mordecai. '' But usually portals open when someone wants to fight.'' Jake looked puzzled.

'' I don't think they want to fight.''

'' Hey you two.'' Finn yelled to Mordecai and Rigby, who were very puzzled at what just happened. '' Did you guys summon us.'' Rigby looked confused, then he remembered the POWER.

'' Uhhh, i guess.'' Finn looked happy.

'' Well ok, but don't think were going easy on you.''

'' WAIT WHAT.'' Both Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

**FIGHT **

Finn makes the first move. In what is compared to the speed of a bullet, Finn jumps through the air and lands in between Mordecai and Rigby, who jumped out of the way. Finn turned to Mordecai before retracting his grass sword. Mordecai didn't have time to think about if that blade in Finns hands could hurt them, he just knew one thing. '' This guys crazy.''

Finn lunged at Mordecai, trying to stab him. Mordecai sidestepped just in time, and ducked just as the sword swung above him. Mordecai pushed Finn back, giving him time to get back to Rigby, who was just as stunned.

'' Dude, this guy's insane.'' Rigby yelled.

'' Well, i wouldn't go that far.'' said Jake who just caught up with Finn, who looked at Jake with a '' shut up'' look. '' Im just saying'' In the commotion, Mordecai and Rigby ran for it, making it to the house just in time to shut the door. Mordecai took a bookshelf and shoved it in front of the door.

'' Dude what are we gonna do.'' said Rigby.

'' I don't know, maybe we can...'' Then Mordecai remembered the POWER, which Rigby still held in his hands. '' THE POWER, use the power.'' Meanwhile outside of the house.

'' Looks like they locked themselves in.'' said Jake.

'' Then we'll just break it down.'' Jake looked concerned.

'' I don't know Finn, im no cop, but im pretty sure its against the law to do that.'' Finn put his sword down, and looked at Jake sincerely.

'' Well, if we can't break in, maybe we can...'' Suddenly, both of them were transported from the ground, to the roof of the house. '' What the zan.''They didn't know it, but Rigby tried to get rid of them using THE POWER, but PBs pink sweater inside Finn's backpack prevented it. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby looked outside to see if Finn and Jake were gone.

'' Dude i think it worked.'' said Rigby. Mordecai, was least convinced. '' Come on, help me move this bookshelf.''

'' Not yet dude, i don't think it worked.'' Rigby looked scared again.

'' Are you sure.'' Mordecai's look hadn't changed.

'' Positive.'' He got up and headed for the garage. '' Come on.'' Rigby got up, holding THE POWER tightly in his hands. But he stopped at the stairs.

'' Hold on.'' Rigby ran up the stairs and was back down in less than 30 seconds, holdong the PlayCoArmBoy. Mordecai opened the garage door, and jumped in the cart, Rigby joined soon after. Mordecai turned the cart on and they zoomed out the entrance. Finn, using Jake as binoculars, looked around the park, until he spots them on the cart.

'' Aha, lets go Jake.'' Jake jumped from Finns hands and turned into a taxi which Finn jumped into.

'' Vroom vroom.'' Jake made a car sound as they sped off. Rigby, who was in the passenger seat, looked behind him to see the weirdest thing.

'' Ahhh.'' he turned to Mordecai. '' GO FASTER.'' He yelled.

'' Im going faster.'' Mordecai yelled. Finn fished for his crossbow in his backpack, eventually pulling it and an arrow out. He loaded the arrow and shot. The arrow missed by five feet.

'' Oh come on.'' yelled Finn, frustrated at his bad aim. Finn fished for throwing knifes. Meanwhile, Mordecai was swerving the cart, trying to lose them, but it was no use. '' Use the power, try to stall them.'' Rigby put the power in his lap and played a tune.

'' Distra, distra... we need a dis-trac-tion.'' Rigby rapped. Suddenly a stack of pizzas landed in Rigbys hands. '' Pizza?'' Rigby looked back at Jake, who was catching up, then back at the pizzas. '' OH.'' Rigby opened a pizza box and threw the pizza, but it missed and hit the road. '' Uhh.'' Then he remembered the ArmBoy. He quickly strapped it on before throwing the rest of the pizza slices at Jake, who got hit with hot sauce in his eyes.

'' Ahhh, it burns.'' Jake swerved and skidded until he flipped over onto Finn. Mordecai and Rigby high fived each other, but in the celebration, didn't see the tree in front of them. They had little time, but jumped out of the cart just as it crashed. Finn dragged himself from under Jake before helping his friend up, who still had pizza sauce in his eye. '' Sorry.'' Finn helped Jake with his problem before looking at the crashed cart, but their opponents were nowhere to be seen.

'' Son of a...'' Meanwhile Mordecai and Rigby ran into the bathrooms, and locked the door. Rigby slumped down against the wall.

'' Dude, those guys are insane, did you see that dog thing turn into a freaking taxi.''

'' I know, but we can't give up, these guys aren't gonna leave until we beat them.''

'' But how the H are we gonna do that, the power is useless on them.'' Mordecai thought about it, pacing as he did. He looked at the sink and saw a pair of razors, scissors, a phone, and a pair of jeans.

'' Dude, you thinking what im thinking.''

'' Lets do it.'' Mordecai grabbed the phone and ran into a stall. '' What are you doing?''

'' Making a phone call.'' Meanwhile, Jake was sniffing the air around them. Finn held his sword at the ready, looking back and forth as they moved along.

'' Got anything?'' Finn asked Jake.

'' Umm, i smell something, and its coming from that bathroom.'' Jake pointed at the bathrooms as Finn held his sword tighter. '' Hmmm, smells familiar, like how we usually smell.'' Finn looked confused.

'' Like ice cream?''

'' No dude like awesomeness.'' Suddenly the bathroom door bust open in a flash of light. When the light dissipated, Mordecai and Rigby were standing at the door, wearing ripped jeans and having a mullet hair cut. Jake turned to Finn, '' See dude i told...'' he turned back to were their opponents were standing, only to find them missing, again. Suddenly, Mordecai and Rigby landed between Finn and Jake, slamming the ground with the death dump, creating a massive crater.

Finn and Jake went flying from the surprise attack, but they weren't out of the battle. Finn kick flipped of a tree and flew at Mordecai with a flying punch, who blocked it with the death block before uppercutting him back in the air. When Finn regained his balance he spin kicked at Mordecai who blocked that attack. Finn jumped off of his opponent and landed softly on the ground.

Meanwhile, Rigby ran at Jake on all fours before jumping up and unleashing death punches on Jake's shield wall arms. Eventually Jakes arms began to hurt after about 5 punches. '' Ow ow ow ow.'' Jake released his shield before growing larger to about as big as a giant. He punched at Rigby, who dodged and ran in circles to avoid the attacks. Jake reeled his arm back, Rigby saw the punch coming and jumped up and Death punched back, causing a massive wave of force that made the ground shake. They continued to punch each others hands until Jake brought his ears into the fight, turning them into fists.

Rigby dodged and blocked the limbs until he was hit from behind and hit by multiple punches that sent him away. '' OW.'' Jake ran to Rigby, reeling his arm back to punch Rigby to the ground. '' AHH.'' Jake slammed his fist into what he thought was Rigby, but really it was Mordecai, who blocked it.

'' Ahh.'' Mordecai grunted, trying to hold Jake back. Finn strapped on his cosmic gauntlet on his left hand before running at Rigby.

'' Hope your wearing underwearrrr.'' Finn yelled as he ran. Finn lunged and punched and sliced at Rigby, who did his best to dodge before getting hit by the gauntlet in the gut and kicked back. Finn jumped in the air and plunged his sword downward. '' highyaa.'' Finn aimed at Rigby, but missed by that much. Rigby rolled back and raised a fist for the death punch, and Finn raised his gauntlet hand. When they connected, Finn when flying, his right hand hurt tremendously as the gauntlet literally exploded. Finn landed a good 100 feet away, more angry than hurt.

'' Oh yaaayuu.'' Rigby taunted before turning to Mordecai, who was having an easier time than Rigby was. In a flash, Mordecai jumped to Dodge Jake's fist before spinning in the air and hitting Jake with the Death double flip kick. Jake fell on his back, groaning in pain as he rubbed his eye. Mordecai joined Rigby at his side. They highfived each other before turning to their opponents.

'' Dude, these guys are still alive.'' said Rigby. Mordecai looked at Finn who was at Jake's side, who returned to normal size. Finn's grass sword popped out and Finn got in front of Jake.

'' Looks like we underestimated you guys.'' said Finn.

'' Ya you sure did.'' gloated Rigby. Mordecai looked just as confident.

'' But now we get serious.'' Finn jumped in the air before lunging at Mordecai, who held his arms to block, but he underestimated Finns motives. Instead, Finn spinning around Mordecai and made a quick slice at both of them before jumping back to Jake. Suddenly Mordecai and Rigby's Jeans fell in peaces and their hair style returned to normal.

'' AHH.'' both of them panicked. Finn and Jake looked happy.

'' Now its our turn.'' Mordecai and Rigby ran in the opposite direction, only getting 10 feet before Jake jumped in front of them. They tried to run back, but Finn blocked their way. '' Surrender.'' Rigby looked frightened beyond compare, but Mordecai looked confident.

'' No.'' Them he raised his hand, fist bumping the air over and over. Finn and Jake looked confused, but Finns mood didn't change. Finn slowly walked closer, only getting 2 feet before getting his foot zapped by a laser.

'' YOAAO.'' Finn yelled as he jumped back. Looking in the air he saw 5 yellow birds that landed around Mordecai and Rigby.

'' Say hello to our little friends.'' says Rigby.

'' A bunch of baby ducks?'' said Jake. The ducks chirped and moved in a circle around Rigby and Mordecai. Jake laughed at the ducks. '' Oh come on, these little things couldn't...'' The ducks turned to Jake and shot lasers at him. '' Oww.''

'' And step any closer.'' said one of the ducks.

'' We'll blast your face off.'' said another. Jake looked at Finn, waiting for an answer. Finn wasn't intimidated.

'' Bring it.'' Finn yelled. All the ducks smiled.

'' Gladly.'' Suddenly the ducks started spinning around in a yellow glow until a large 350 foot duck man. Finn jumped back as he was almost stomped on. Jake lunged above Mordecai and Rigby, growing just as large as the duck man, almost stepping on Mordecai and Rigby, who watched as the ducks and Jake battled like giants.

The duck man threw a right hand at Jake, who grabbed the hand before punching back. The duck man fell to the ground before kicking Jake in the legs, forcing him to one knee. Then the ducks eyes glowed as large lazers shot from its eyes, knocking Jake back. Jake made a shield with his left arm and a spear with the other. He ran toward the duck man and bashed him with the shield.

The duck man grabbed the spear arm and tossed Jake into the air, before jumping and uppercutting him even higher. The duck man jumped in the air, higher than Jake. Flames erupted from the Ducks hand and sliced through the air. '' STEP OFF.'' The karate chop slammed on Jakes head and a large explosion erupted from it, sending waves of energy throughout the park. Jake fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless as Finn ran to his side.

'' Jake.'' Finn cradled his buddy in his arms, tears ran down his face. Jake, winked to his buddy to play along. Mordecai and Rigby watched as Finn picked up Jakes body, and felt kinda bad for the young boy who just lost his friend. Mordecai walked a little closer.

'' Look, were really...'' Finn interrupted him.

'' THIS IS YOUR FAULT.'' Finn set Jakes ''dead'' body down. '' If you would have just fought instead of calling your giant duck man, my friend wouldn't be dead.'' Mordecai switched from mournful to anger.

'' How is this our faults, we didn't even want to fight.'' Rigby joined in.

'' Ya, if you had just listened to us, none of this would have happened.'' But Finn wasn't listening, he went to Jake and put his hand on his head.

'' You killed my friend.'' Suddenly, the ground began to shake, even the duck man shook. '' And now you'll pay.'' Suddenly a large purple laser came out of nowhere and blasted the duck man, soon after a loud bellow came from above. Mordecai and Rigby's jaws dropped as they saw a huge flying, two headed elephant. The Elephant landed next to Finn and Jake, who showed that he wasn't in pain because he moved his brain to his leg before he got hit.

A red laser zipped toward the Elephant, but it moved out of the way. The duck man rose up, with fire in its eyes as it crouched down, putting its hand on the ground.

'' Come on.'' Mordecai and Rigby got on his hand before being risen to the ducks shoulder. Finn and Jake mounted their Elephant as it flew in the air. The duck man grabbed a tree and ripped it from its roots before throwing it at the Elephant, which blasted it to bits. Then it turned its trunks on the Ducks.

'' Blast its face Eli.'' The trunks of the Elephant opened fire on the duck, who ran and dodged until getting blasted in the chest and falling back. Mordecai and Rigby gripped the shoulder of the duck in a frenzy of grabs until the duck stood up again. Only to get blasted in the face and smashed to the ground by the Elephants massive weight, Mordecai and Rigby fell to the ground.

'' Uhhh...ohh.'' Said the duck man as the Elephant stood its massive weight on the ducks body. Finn and Jake jumped down from Eli, and faced there opponents. '' This...is it dudes.'' said the Ducks as it felt its body being crushed. Finn drew his sword.

'' The fight is over.'' Said Finn as pointed to his opponents. Mordecai and Rigby put their heads down in defeat, but then, Mordecai remembered something. He began fist pumping the air with all his might, Rigby who looked confused at first., soon joined after. In less than a second of doing so, both of them began to glow in a flash of light.

'' Its not over.'' said Mordecai as both he and Rigby floated in the air. The Elephant made a loud bellow as the duck did the same. In an even bigger flash of light the ducks merged with all the equipment Mordecai and Rigby had.

_Background , music. '' YOU GOT THE TOUCH.'' _The flash of light faded and the duck man had reached its ultimate form. _'' YOU GOT THE POWEAARRRRR, YA.'' _

Mordecai and Rigby were in the chest plate of the new ducks armor and started pressing buttons. Soon the '' Quakerzord.'' began to move its arms around before doing a, bring it on, signal with its hands. The Elephant let Finn and Jake back onto him before flying in the air.

'' Lets end this.'' said Rigby before pressing buttons in the controls. Eli raised its trunk and shot plasma lasers at the duck, but it dodged and jumped out of the way. Suddenly the duckman flew in the air, even faster than the Elephant, before unleashing punched and kicks the large animal. The Elephants eyes glowed before shooting lasers from its trunk. But the duck blocked it with the sonic shield, before firing heat seeking notes from its chest.

'' Watch out Eli.'' said Jake as the Elephant swerved and moved around to avoid the notes. But the Notes came back from behind and blasted the Elephant, stunning him.

'' Rocket fist.'' the right glove of the duck flew off aiming at the Elephants head. But Eli shook its head and blasted the glove to bits. The ducks eyes lighted with fire before putting its arms in an L, position, shooting a large orange laser from its wrist. Eli dodged the attack before charging head on at the duck.

But he was ready. Rigby pressed some buttons on the controls. '' Hyper jump.'' said the duck as it jumped in the air to meet the Elephant head on. Both animals crashed into each other before smashing into one another multiple times. Finn and Jake had to hold on tight and even Mordecai and Rigby had to struggle to stay still. Eli went for another charge, shooting its trunk cannons.

The duck blocked with the shield before reeling its fist back and nailing Eli in the face before grabbing him by his trunk and throwing him to the ground.

The attack took much out of Finn and Jake who struggled to hold on, but it was to late. The Elephant fell to the ground in a crash, Finn and Jake held on to the saddle, trying to wake up Eli, but it was to late. The duck had flown high in the air, and pulled out its power sword.

'' Manuel sword control engaged.'' said the computer as two controllers fell in-front of Mordecai and Rigby.

'' Ready?''

'' Shready.'' They grabbed the controllers and started twirling the joy stick. The ducks arm was spinning in 360s and then its jet back activated and flew right at Finn, Jake and the Elephant.

Finn'' Ahhh.''

Jake ''AWWW.''

Ducks '' YAAAAAAAA.'' And then as the sword connected, a flash of light appeared before a large explosion erupted from the ground. When the smoke cleared the Elephant was gone, but Finn and Jake remained, in a broken heap. Finn struggled to move his head towards Jake, who stretchy body was now a puddle.

Cough '' Jake...ah..'' Jake turned his head to Finn, what was surprising, was that Jake wasn't angered or sad, he seemed to be smiling.

'' Its... its over...bro.'' Finn was shocked at Jake. He still wanted to fight, but even he knew his body wouldn't let him.

'' No...we...we.'' Jake put his hand over Finns mouth.

'' Shh...just..let go.'' And at that moment, Finn took Jakes hand off and nodded, and even smiled before closing his eyes. Above them, Mordecai, Rigby and even the ducks seemed to have sorrow in there eyes. From the control room, Rigby turned slowly to Mordecai, regret in his face.

'' What do we do.'' Mordecai frowned in sorrow before putting his hand on the controls.

'' We put them out of their misery.'' Rigby turned away from Mordecai before putting his hands on the controls and taking in a deep breath. '' Ready.''

''... Ya.'' They flipped the controls and the duck man, with regret in his face raised his fist and it set aflame in the air. Finn and Jake, didn't move.

'' Step...Off.'' The duck closed its eyes before slamming its fist down in a large explosion erupted from the ground, leaving a crater of dust in its place. The ducks returned to normal and Mordecai and Rigby stepped to the crater.

'' You know, they wern't really bad guys.'' said Mordecai. '' They were just misunderstood.''

'' Like us.'' said Rigby.

'' Like all of us.'' said the leader of the ducks. '' Maybe we'll meet them again one day.'' Rigby looked at the power, which was placed in his hands.

'' Anything is possible.''

**K.O **

Here comes the raging, hating fan boys.

Not what everyone expected to come out of this fight. Finn and Jake's magic and fighting style made it very hard for them to beat and Finns warrior prevalence made the fight last as long as it did. But Mordecai and Rigby's surprise attacks and seemingly unlimited options in battle turned the tide.

Although Finn was smart enough to figure out how to eliminate the Death Kwon do and Jake's magic powers made the battle tough, Mordecai and Rigbys arsenal equally matched it. The War Elephant turned the tide in the battle thanks to its intelligence and size. But eventually, the ''QUAKERZORD.'' form of the ducks would emerge and trump the big eared behemoth.

Now most of you are wondering, HOW THE HELL DID FINN AND JAKE LOSE TO A BIRD AND A COWARDLY RACCOON. Well, heres the answer. Its not because of strategy or power or brains at all. Its Mordecai and Rigby's overall way of winning. They have gone to hell and back, to ends of the earth and in outer space to save the day.

And while Finn and Jake have done things as equally as awesome, it all matters in how they begin. Finn and Jake always have their powers and weapons with them at all times, making them more battle ready. But even so, they never seem to leave a battle unscathed and something always seems to go wrong. While Mordecai and Rigby always have to find ways to win without anything in-front of them and yet, they always do and they always win and with barley a scratch.

Although they usually need help at the end, they never seem to be in any situation they can't get out of.

Finn and Jake just had there last Adventure.

The winners are Mordecai and Rigby.

**I would like to thank all of the people who stayed with us during season 1 and gave us ideas and reviewed. Special thanks goes out to... '' DeadAliveManiac, 4SeasonsChick, JTFK467, and everyone else who commented and PM. **

**Season 2 debuts January 16, Taking any requests for upcoming battles. Season 2 will be in one story. **

**Thank you to all who stayed during season 1 and hope to see you in season 2.**

**This is ATK, signing out.**


End file.
